Sleepy Sheepies(Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
by Yudayahito
Summary: A short story written for a 2 hour writing contest on Touch Fluffy Tail. Enjoy!


p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px;"The life of a wanderer leads you to many places. Treacherous mountain peaks, muggy swamps, claustrophobic cities, all sorts. However, I always relish a chance to visit the countryside. Normally quite calm and peaceful, so long as there's not a Monster or Order raid going on. And of course, the locals are always friendly enough to help a traveler in need./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"The cobblestone road was a good sign, as it meant the place saw lots of business. It would eventually become known to me why. I had began my journey from more or less the heart of of Order territory, as such I was very keen to avoid Monsters, but things didn't quite add up to all the fire and brimstone I was told. For one, I did not expect Demons to be so…. fluffy. I had heard of beastmen types before, but I imagined them as terrifying carnivores that could bite your femur in half in go. However, the voluptuous cowgirls I had seen in one previous village caught me totally by surprise. I'm afraid that in my shock upon discovering such a thing existed, I completely lost my thirst for milk. Needless to say I took it upon myself to leave that place as quickly as possible, which seemed like a good thing considering the strange, dopy expressions the cowgirls were giving me from behind the fences where they were kept./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"The inn was called the Sleepy Sheepy, a rather goofy name but it was about as lively as one would expect. Peasants sitting about and chatting over mugs of alcohol, a pretty brunette bar wench serving drinks and swatting away any lecherous hand that reached towards her plush apple bottom, and a mustached innkeeper standing behind the counter, passing off drinks and making small talk with patrons, his belly sloshing around as he laughed. In all, a very jolly place. I approached the counter and turned in my direction, the peasants at the counter shifting their attention to their beer as he did so./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;""Welcome! My name's Olaf, and this is my Inn, the Sleepy Sheepy. We have the best beds in the country, if ye care ta spend the night, young master…?" "Lambert", I replied, taking a seat on one of the well worn wooden stools. Olaf chuckled. "What?", I asked, slightly taken aback. "Oh nothing, young master Lambert. Nothing at all", he replied, clearly not telling me the truth, but nothing indicated ill intent. I shrugged it off and felt my rumbling belly through my white flax shirt. Olaf looked at me knowingly. "Bit peckish eh? I can imagine, ye look like they don' feed ya from where whereva' you come from, such a skinny lad like yourself. Me wife's prepared her chicken an' mushroom stew fer tonight. Three copper will get ye a bowl", he said. I didn't even have time to reach for my coin purse as my belly growled once more. I placed the three copper coins into Olaf's large paw and the portly, mustached man stepped away for a few moments, disappearing into the kitchen through an open door. He returned a few moments later with a steaming wooden bowel, matching wooden spoon already inside, and set it down before me./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"The sweet smell of mushrooms flooded my nostrils, my mouth watering as I laid eyes upon the creamy brown stew, chunks of mushroom, chicken and tomato floating within. I drew my spoon out and eagerly took my first bite, the distinct flavor of mushrooms and chicken cooked in schmaltz and the slightly acidic and sweet taste of tomato overtaking my senses, and I found myself devouring the bowel like a ravenous dog. I ran my fingers through the bowel, trying to catch a few more spare drops of the wondrous broth before Olaf returned to me, the look on his face indicating he was quite proud that I was more than pleased with my dinner./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;""A drink ta wash it down with?", he asked as I returned the bowel to him. "What's the local favorite?", I asked in reply, looking around at the other patrons of the inn. "Well the honest farmer prefers a nice mug of ale after a long day of work. And we make sure to keep a few barrels of Russleb Pale Lager on hand, not much can beat it when it comes to good ale for cheap. Three copper for a mug if ya want". I placed the coins on the table and Olaf grabbed a clean mug off the shelf behind him, filling it to the brim with an pale amber liquid from a nearby barrel and handing it to me. The first swig was cold and frothy, a sweet, almost citrusy and sour taste with a wonderfully nutty finish emanating from the Russlebian beer. I made sure to take my time with the drink and decided to inquire more about the village with Olaf./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"He explained to me that the village, known as Laine, was mostly composed of farmers and sheep herding, wool being the primary export. I supposed that explained the name of the inn and eventually finished my drink as we discussed affairs of the world. I yawned greatly and inquired about a room for the night. Ten copper was the price, and I gladly paid. Olaf stepped out form behind the counter and lead me down the hall, away from the main area to a rather simple room with a bed and small end table. Olaf took his leave of me, his heavy footsteps on the wooden floor gradually fading away. I inspected the bed, the sheets were incredibly soft and silky, much more than I could have expected from a simple country inn. The sheep must have been like no other if their wool could have been this comfortable. I fell asleep in mere moments of laying down on the bed, a perfectly content smile etched onto my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"I awoke the next morning feeling completely refreshed, though I was a tad reluctant to leave the heavenly comfort of the woolen sheets. Olaf was already behind the counter, serving breakfast to customers, the inn quite empty compared to how it was last night. He offered me a bowl of hot oats, but my purse was nearly empty and I couldn't afford it. Besides, with the rest that I had, I felt as though I had enough energy to go on without breakfast. Olaf indicated that if I wasted to earn a little coin, I could assist the shepherds with some matters, as they were always looking for someone to help with the sheep, he said with strange emphasis on the world "sheep". I decided to take him up on the idea and stepped outside, the sun suing brightly in the sky over the rush grassy fields./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;""Okay, a left at the crossroads and past the first two fields and one set of cottages and I would find the pastures", I mumbled to myself, following Olaf's directions. I observed the farmers toiling in the fields and birds flying overhead as I walked along, eventually coming upon the house of the owner of the fields, a shepherd and his wife carrying great bundles of wool on in their arms as I approached. "Excuse me!", I called out. "Yes?", the shepherd asked, stopping his chore to talk to me. "I was told you could use a little help with your flock", I said politely. "Ah, in need of coin are ya? Well it's good you showed up. Summer is coming and I'm a bit short of hands to help sheer the sheep at the moment, the Baron's called up levies and many of our young men have had to leave in service to the crown", the shepherd explained, his voice laced with resentment at what was being said. "Anyways, I'll pay you one silver for a day's work, though if you get into any funny business with the flock, well I'll just give you twenty copper, as your fun will most certainly be worth three quarters of your pay" "Uh…. Alright?", I said, a tad confused./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"The shepherd set his bundle down and produced a pair of iron sheers from his belt and handed them to me. "Just head out to the fields and get started. They should come to you and no doubt will be looking forward to it". I nodded in understanding and set out to accomplish my task. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw the flock around the corner./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"Before me were dozens of women, no… Monsters! Beastmen types with curled horns and cloven feet. However, they were not menacing in the slightest. They were covered in bright grey, fluffy fur, which greatly resembled curly hair atop their heads. Their tales were also magnificently bushy, poking out above their behinds in a tantalizing manner. I must of stood there in shock for too long, because I found one of them within arm's reach of me without me noticing. Like the others, she had light grey hair, and slightly dusky skin with no imperfections on her very human face. She was a slim thing , her figure very well toned and skinny, though not showing any muscle wherever she had any exposed skin. She stood at about a head shorter than I was, looking up at me with great deep green eyes, smiling at me gently in a way a long lost lover would. While she did have noticeable hips and wonderfully smooth thighs, her breasts were little more than a handful, and were mostly hidden by the well on her chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"Suddenly, yet gently, she wrapped her arms around me, baaing softly. I tensed up immediately, yet I began to feel sleepy, wrapped in divine softness as her body heat seeped into me. She nuzzled her cheek into mine as all resistance left my body, becoming too relaxed to resist. "W-wait", I stammered, my voice barely above a mumble. "Hmm?", she hummed softly, her voice light and sweet, if a bit sleepy, looking up at me again with her great big green eyes. "I need to.. to..", I stammered, forgetting my words as I felt another pair of hands wrap around me from behind. Two large and squishy orbs pressed into my back as I felt a soft hand grab my own, taking the sheers from me. I looked behind me to see another sheepgirl embracing me, much curvier than the one at my front, looking up at me wight he same gentle smile. "Are you here to sheer us?", the second one asked sleepily? "Y-yes", I stammered, as I began to yawn. I didn't have time to finish before the first one planted her soft, plush lips on my own, moaning softly into me as the sweet taste of her tongue overtook mine. "Thank you", the second one said. "But let's do that later. Much later. It's been a while since we've had anyone to do that for us. Much longer still since anyone gave us any attention, as most young men have either gotten married or have gone away. It's no fun sleeping alone", she said, planting kisses all along my neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"I saw more of them approach me out of the corner of my eye as the first cone stroked my check, the other one beginning to undress me, all the while rubbing their soft, fluffy bodies all over me. My terror had vanished almost as soon as they had touched me. Demons could never have taken such forms, I had always thought, but my mind had gone fuzzy as the many Weresheep surrounded me, pawing at me affectionately. They soon pulled me to the ground, kissing and petting me all over as I tried in vain to stay awake. I yawned powerfully as unnatural fatigue overtook me, the last thing I saw through my heavy eyelids was the first Weresheep mounting me, the silky and wet folds of her sex clinging around my manhood in the most wonderful way./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;"I woke up some time later, the Weresheep all around me fast asleep, various stains in their woolen coats. a sudden panic overtook me as all the memories of the old priest flashed before my eyes, putting the fear of the Chief God into me. I was soon snapped out of my reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps. The Shepard looked over at me knowingly, chuckling as I attempted to cover my shame. "My apologies, friend. I should've warned ye, but I didn't take ye as someone who'd never seen a were sheep before" "I… I…", I stammered, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Don't worry, I won't hold this against ya. They really needed that, and my wife would have killed me if I thought about satisfying the girls myself. "Wait! I-!", I began, but the farmer held up his hand to silence me. "Just get dressed and sheer them while they're still asleep. Though I should warn ya, they get a bit… excitable when they lose some of that fur. But you look like you enjoyed that, so I don't think you'll mind terribly if I just let ya have your fun with with them instead of paying ya"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;""WHAT!", I stammered. "But I!" "Hey, ye shoulda known better", the shepherd said patronizingly. "I didn't know you'd be sending me to sheer monsters!", I protested. "You didn't ask", he replied with a shrug. "You weren't a virgin before this, were ya?" "What's that got to do with anything?" "Well most of these girls sure weren't. Hope you don't have too many plans on traveling for a while. They could use a husband, as we're short of eligible bachelors. You should have plenty of time to pick, once they wake up". "You…. you bastard!", I growled. "Hey, it's not like you're the first traveler to get caught up in a flock of Weresheep without knowing what you're doing, and I doubt you'll be the last" "Mmmm", I heard one of the girls moan softly as she began to wake up. "Best grab your sheers before the rest of them wake up", the shepherd said mockingly as he started walking off, chuckling smugly. "Else in the future, we might have even more sheep to sheer, and travelers are becoming rather scarce. Would be a shame to keep ya from your travels for the sake of your responsibilities as a father!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Lato, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; outline: 0px; color: #2b2b2b; line-height: 24px;""What?!"/p 


End file.
